


Rainy days

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M, cuddling in front of a cosy fire, just something cute and wholesome, two very wet gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Sometimes forgetting your umbrella can have its perks.
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Gabriel John Utterson (implied), Henry Jekyll/Gabriel John Utterson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Rainy days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelticSaemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticSaemi/gifts), [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).



Jekyll and Utterson were eager to finally get away from the rain.

They had been on a walk, but then the rain had come with a vengeance. Unfortunately, the two men had forgot to bring their brollies, getting completely drenched was the punishment.

Both of them were soaked to the bone, so Utterson lost no time in unlocking the door and they hurriedly dashed inside.

“Oh my”, Jekyll sighed, as he rid himself of his dripping wet coat and shoes, “We really had bad luck there. Forgetting our umbrellas and then getting drenched by the rain!”

“And it doesn't look like it will end anytime soon”, Utterson noted, peeling himself out of his wet suit. “And since I left my umbrella at your home, you won't be able to leave my flat without getting completely drenched again.”

Jekyll looked at him in confusion. “Why, I could call a cab or-”

“I will not let you go out there like this. We're both wet and cold and if you go out there, you will catch a cold. I insist that you stay here over night.”

The blond chuckled and too got out of his suit.

Utterson felt himself blush at how the Doctor's dripping wet shirt clung to his skin, how the water dripped from his wheat blond, curly hair, how …

_Gha! I need to stop right here, before-_

“Well, in that case, my dear friend, I couldn't possibly ignore your advice – or your offer”, Jekyll answered with a flirty wink.

That tease!

Utterson's blush deepened and he quickly gathered up the wet clothes on the floor and carried them off to the living room. They would need to be hung up and dried near the fireplace.

When Jekyll joined him there, the blond just looked so gorgeous in the warm light of the fire, the way the light of the flames danced over his face and-

“Gabriel? Are you alright?”

“I … I … yes, yes! Wait here, I will see if I can get you some dry clothes!”, the black-haired man stammered and hurried out of the room.

But then the Doctor called after him: “But Gabriel! None of your clothes will fit me!”

Utterson paused for a second, then he shrugged. “I will find something. You can't stay in these wet clothes.”

The blond snickered: “Alright, alright!”

So the lawyer went up to his bedroom to look for some dry clothes.

He found a nightgown that had always fit him a little loosely.

_It's evening and he will stay the night anyway, so this will do._

He changed into a nightgown of his own and returned to the living room with the nightgown for Jekyll and a warm blanket.

His guest was still standing in the middle of the room on a carpet and was shivering from cold.

“Here you go”, the lawyer said, handed him the dry clothes and discreetly turned away.

Jekyll mumbled a thank you and took them.

Ten minutes of agony followed.

Ten minutes of poor Utterson being unable to fight the vivid images of what Jekyll had looked like with that wet white shirt clinging to his body and of how he would look without it.

Finally the blond announced that he was decent and the lawyer sighed with relief on the inside, before turning around.

The Doctor was sitting on the couch, patting to the spot on his left. “Sit with me”, he asked, “The blanket is big enough for both of us.”

The black-haired man smiled. “I know it is.”

Then he sat down next to the younger man and they huddled up to each other under the blanket.

Utterson smiled serenely, as he cuddled into Jekyll and felt the other do the same.

This was life.

Cuddling with the man you loved under a blanket near a warm fire.

“I love you”, Jekyll cooed and rubbed his cheek against Utterson's black hair.

“I love you too”, Utterson whispered back and leaned into the taller man's shoulder.

“Both of you.”


End file.
